Legend of Master Trigger
The Legend of Master Trigger is the Two Hundred Sixty Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 17, 2019. Synopsis After recovering from engine failure two years later, Rock Volnutt and the Gang continue their quest for the Mother Lode. Plot The Episode begins with the news conference. Prologue= A news conference is held by Professor Barrel Caskett and his old friend Werner Von Bluecher about the upcoming journey to the Forbidden Island in a large airship called the Sulphur Bottom to search for the Mother Lode. Barrel recognizes a reporter, Yuna, as his lost daughter, Matilda Caskett, who warns them of the catastrophe that could transpire if they pursue their journey. Yuna escapes with her servant, a Reaverbot flying machine-like being named Gatz to break the windows for her escape. Ignoring her warning, Bluecher continues to the center of the island. Yuna orders Gatz to give warning shots but due to the hostile retaliation of the Sulphur Bottom, Gatz damages the engine, forcing the airship to descend to the island below. |-|Sera's Wrath= Volnutt's group watch the events from television and decide to rescue them. With Roll's help, they way to the center of the island and in the process releases a girl called Sera and her servant Geetz, both of whom go to the Sulphur Bottom. Geetz tells Bluecher and Barrel that the Mother lode can be accessed by means of four keys. Bluecher and Barrel ask Mega Man if he could retrieve the keys before the Pirates who heard their conversation with Geetz. Volnutt's group set forth to find the four Keys in the Manda, Nino, Saul Kada and Calinca Ruins, while battling the Pirates, most often the Bonne Family, along the way. When Mega Man returns with the final key to the Sulphur Bottom, Sera orders Geetz to attack the ship and take the keys. Yuna appears in the ship and orders Gatz to fight Geetz. Volnutt's group stumbles upon Yuna, who then gives some reminder about his former life and explains to him the terrible catastrophe she was trying to prevent: Sera's plans for the execution of the "Carbon Reinitialization Program", meant to kill every human from Terra and revive the original humans. Soon after, they reached the the deck of the Sulphur Bottom and sees Gatz defeated by Geetz. Volnut and company is able to defeat Geetz, who, using his last forces, seriously damages Mega Man. While recovering, Mega Man starts to explore his past. In his dreams he sees himself and a man known as "Master" going to Terra and giving Mega Man his "Genetic Code" before dying and requesting Mega Man to destroy the system which is able to start the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Yuna tells Mega Man to choose whether to follow what the System wants him to do or oppose it. Mega Man then takes a flight in a ship merged with Gatz heading for the planet Elysium with Yuna. Mega Man then takes a flight in a ship merged with Gatz heading for the planet Elysium with Yuna. In Elysium, Mega Man reaches the room where the Carbon Reinitialization Program is to be executed from. Sera then appears in the form of a robot to Mega Man and states that she did not execute the Carbon Reinitialization Program but has, instead, been waiting for Mega Man's arrival to challenge him in hopes that by defeating him she would prove that their master liked her more. In battle, Gatz tries to aid Mega Man by attacking Sera's logic circuits, but dies in the attempt. As Mega Man defeats Sera, Yuna arrives at the scene reminding Sera that it is not their Master's wish for her to die. Sera awakes in Yuna's real body and decides to help Yuna protect the Carbons from the machines that are being activated in Terra due to an old system Master tried to stop. However, due to Gatz's death, Mega Man, Sera and Yuna are now stranded in Elysium. Luckily, the Galactic Eggman Empire's enormous transport ship had finally picked up Mega Man, Sera and Yuna and brings them down to Dens. Following the rescue at Elysium, Rock Volnutt and Roll says their good byes to Taito, Tsukikage, Meow and Laila, parting ways and depart into the next adventure. |-|Great Turf War= After the establishment of the unity between Octarians and Inklings, the rising sea levels caused them to lash out against each other in a power struggle over the remaining land. In the second year of this conflict, the first Squidbeak Splatoon was formed by Cap'n Cuttlefish, who recruited two other Inklings and Ammoses Shellendorf (Sheldon's grandfather) as its members. The Octarians took victory over the Inklings in their first battles, due to the Inkling's inability to wake up early enough to defend themselves against the Octarians' Great Octoweapons. The Octarians had all but sealed the Inkling's fates when a plug was carelessly pulled out, causing the Great Octoweapons to fail. Without these essential weapons at the Octarians' disposal, they were quickly defeated by the Inklings and the Galactic Eggman Empire, which appeared to be due to their superior number of tentacles. After the Octarians were defeated, they were forced to move underground where they connected their territory through a series of kettles. This was later known as Octo Valley. They remained there for 100 years until their underground ecosystem began to crumble, causing them to form and unite into the Grand Order in hopes of resurrecting Dr. Paul Robotnik from the imprisonment. Characters Veteran Characters= *Tsukikage Tribe **Tsukikage Ran **Meow *Elysium's Ignis **Volnutt's Master **Rock Volnutt **Sera **Yuna **Gatz **Geetz *Caskett family **Joseph **Matilda **Roll **Data *Celestial Heroes **Taitō Shirei **Laila Shirei **Keirō Hakuho **Ryūkō Mouten *Bonne Family **Teisel Bonne **Tron Bonne **Bon Bonne **Servbot Army *Loath family **Lex Loath **Glyde **Birdbot Army *Ryship Enforcers **Denise *Bluecher Family **Verner Von Bluecher *Klaymoor Pirates **Klaymoor **Bola *Uchiha Federation **Utakata **Lutakata Uchiha **Hayate Uchiha *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko *Lost Incident victims **Miyu Sugisaki **Jin Kusanagi *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai |-|Returning Characters= *Artificial Humans **Kenshin Uzumaki *Grand Order **King Zamasu **DJ Octavio *Earth's Resistance **Trunks **Mai **Haru **Bulma **Maki **Yajirobe |-|New Characters= *Artificial Humans **Blabro **Monarchy *Squidbeak Splatoon **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Judd **Sheldon **Callie **Marie **Pearl **Marina Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on the Mega Man Legend 2 Video Game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon